1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a base plate for fixing a furniture hinge or the like. The base plate is constituted by a support plate, provided with holes for fastening to a supporting wall, and by a covering plate which covers the support plate at least partially. The covering plate is transversely guided on the support plate and has fixing devices for the hinge arm. Pre-mounted fixing screws are partially screwed in the holes of the support plate and pass through oblong holes provided in the covering plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a vertically adjustable plate of this type, disclosed by DE-U-8620441, the support plate is made of plastics and the holes of the support plate are at least partially surrounded by sockets partially passing through the oblong holes and forming guides for the sides of the oblong holes. In this manner the sockets of the support plate can be pressed into the central zone of the oblong holes of the covering plate. This centered fixing of the support plate is convenient because normally the holes in the supporting wall are located in an exact position and is therefore not necessary to subsequently adjust the height of the base plate which would require the loosening of the screws and a new tightening. Even though this conventional base plate is provided without pre-mounted fixing screws, there is a possibility that during shipping, or before mounting the plate, the support plate becomes separated from the covering plate, for example because of an accidental impact on the support plate, and the centered position is thus lost.
An aim of the present invention is to provide a base plate of the above type wherein the covering plate may be moved on the support plate in a simple and economic manner and wherein any undesired separation between the support plate and the covering plate before the mounting is prevented.